iSeddie
by MandyLikesYou
Summary: Sam has to deal with her feelings until she express them.
1. iAm Hurted

The story officialy begins 2 days after iSpeed Date.

*I do not own iCarly but this story however is mine.*

**End scene of iSpeed Date**

(Sam enters and sees the creddie dance)

Sam's pov.

What's going on?and.. why I'm feeling this way its just Freddork dancin' with Carly...

However I must get out of here before I start freaking out.

I went out

and started walking,I was watching to the ground.I felt sooo bad! Suddenly it started to rain.

Could it be worse? Yes it could! I realized that I was... crying?

Crying for him! I tryed to calm myself down but I couldn't so I ran home...crying.

I arrived home and went to my room I jumped on my bed crying until I fell asleep.

The next day I acted like nothing happened.

Thanks 4 reading (If soomeone's readding! XD) Please review because with your reviews I can know if I'm good,bad,terrible...I don't know!


	2. Acting Like Nothing Happened

*I do not own iCarly*

Ok where it left...I hope to make you laugh (at least a tiny smile XD)

Sam's pov

I woke up,its like 7:00 AM in the morning and my mom is already shouting to the cat to get a job

When will she stop doing that? It's just an animal!

I rolled and fell of my bed,I started thinking 'bout what has happened 2 days ago...

That evening in the Groovy Smoothie . What was exactly what I felt?

7:30 in the morning and I went out of my thoughts,I must get ready for school,Ugh!

I dressed,brushed my hair,washed my face,took breakfast(by myself obviously),brushed my teeth and went to school.

I arrived home at 11:00 PM I continued acting like nothing happened for weeks..until that day.

Thanks 4 reading and please review! Don't worry you will know what is "That day"


	3. The Worst Day of My Life

*I don't own iCarly*

And...here is it "That day" well in fact this day is a real ep. lets see if you remember...

Sam's pov

I was walkin' in the street with Carly and Freddweird by my side suddenly a truck came on the way, my friend didn't see it,so Freddie pushed her out of its way and he got the hit!

Carly started to shout and freaking out,she told me to go and find Spencer,I couldn't even talk..I felt the worst, I must find a cover for my concern,so I stold 2 tacos and ran to find Spencer.

While I ran I was about to cry suddenly I found myself in front of Carly's (Wow I never realized how fast I could run!)

I cleaned my tears and opened the door : SPENCEEER!

He had a delicious pizza in his hands,But I didn't was hurted,and I threw it without thinking hoping Spencer won't discover my concern.

I think you MUST know "that day" is iSYL (The part tht doesn't appear in the ep. is FAN FIC. )so you know what is this part:

Carly: I kissed Freddie! (Close the door)

Sam:What?

Sam walks away feeling even worse than she felt in that evening.

Thanks 4 reading! Promise To update 2morrow!

Can't wait 4 iDS&F!


	4. Dealing with it

Hi again! I DON'T OWN iCARLY (unfortunatly)

Sam:Good Morning Mr. and !

(Ouch! that hurted deep down)

Freddie/Carly: Sam

-SCHOOL BELL-

[Carly Kisses Freddie]

Sam: (Oh! STOP kissing in front of me)

-Bacon Talk-

Sam's pov.

I went home after beating Spencer.

Yes! I won! No one can defeat momma!

I went to my room,locked the door and layed in my bed.

I started crying and thinking if I was so stupid for telling Freddork

the truth about his relationship with Carly.

My celphone rang...It was Melanie.

I took my phone and take a deep breath before answering.

Sam:(In a mean tone) Hi Meldork

Melanie: Sam! This time you answered!

Sam: (In a mean tone) Shut up!

Melanie: I was just saying!

Sam: (In a mean tone) What do you want Melanie?

Melanie: Oh just talk to you!

Sam:(In a mean tone) Oh

Melanie: Sam, are you crying?

Sam: No I'm NOT!

Melanie:Yeah you are! [Sam hung up]

[Sam's phone rang again]

Sam: Don't call me again Meljerk!

I layed on my bed,now I have all clear,now I know what I felt that evening in the Groovy Smoothie,Noe I know what did I felt when Carly told me about the kiss... and all that feelings have an explanation...I Love the Freddweird.

Thanks 4 reading guys,it means a lot 4 me I will update soon. :)


	5. Make a Move!

Hi! Sorry I couldn't update yesterday so here I am!

I dont own iCarly

Carly's pov.

I was sleeping. Its 3 days scince Freddie and I broke up.

It was 6:00 AM in the morning and I heard someone knocked the door.

I went and open but when I opened I saw the last person I cuold ever spect to be awake at this time! Sam!

Carly:Sam! What are you doing here! Awake at 6:00 AM on Satruday!

Sam: Hi! I need to talk to you

Carly: OK Come in!

Sam:Do you have any food?

Caarly:Sure

Sam: BACON!

Carly:Yeah! Canadian bacon!

Sam:Are you still dating Freddweird

Carly: No, why?

Sam: Ohh no just ...(Changing subject)What happened?

Carly: I don't know he just said He was...bacon! Weird!

Sam: Yeah I know! (Wow! Can't believe he listened to me!)

Carly:What did you wanted to talk about?

Sam:Oh yeah! I been f-feeling ... s-strange?

Cary: Yeah...

Carly:What's Up?

Sam:It's about the jerk

Carly: Are you talking about Freddie?

Sam:(feels caught) Ammmm

Carly:Tell me!

Sam: (sights)

Carly: Come on! Tell me!

-Freddie enters-

Freddie: What's up girls?

Carly: Hi Freddie

Sam:Whats up Freddork? [Freddie rolled his eyes]

Sam:I gotta go! BYe children!

Carly:Bye!

Freddie:See ya!

Freddie:Whats up with her?

Carly:I dont know she we were talking ,but we didn't finished the convesation.

Freddie: Oh..

-NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL-

[Sam in her locker]

Carly:There you are!

Sam: Hi Carls

Carly:Hi Carls? We have a pending forget it!

Sam:Oh yeah...just. Forget it!

Carly:NO! tell me!

Sam: I just gonna say that...that...

Carly:Is it really difficult to say Sam?

Sam: Yeah. IT IS!

Carly:Then text it!

Sam: Alright!

Carly: Ok

Sam [Text]: Its insane but I think I like him

Carly:Like who? Fre- [Sam covers Carly's mouth]

Sam:Carls! Promise you wont say ANYBODY abuot this ANYBODY!

Carly:alright! but-

Sam:Any "but"!

Carly:I think you should make a move! [leaves]

Thanks 4 Reading,as I've said b4...It means a LOT 4 me! :)

I hope iDS&F will air soon


	6. Fight Against My Feelings

Hi! Do you remember me? XD JK

I didn't have time to writte last week :( but now I'm here lets start ;) !

**I don't own iCarly **

Sam's Pov

-IN SAM'S LOCKER-

Days and months have passed scince Carly told me to make a move,scince that day we'd never talk about it and scincerlly,I don't know what to do. What if I tell Freddork about my feelings and he rejects me?

Oviously! He likes Carly! and Why would he love the girl who is always mean to him?

I decided to fight against my feelings for a little bit longer.

Freddie: Hi Sam!

Sam: (thinking: And the lie starts right now!) Hi Freddweird!

Freddie:Wheres Carly?

Sam: Weird you ask that!

Freddie:Roll his eyes

Sam:I dont know! I gotta get to class.

Sam´s pov.

What? I can't fight against my feelings...I just CAN'T take that Freddie loves Carly and hates me! I feel like crying but I can't cry in on Sam! You don't cry,you're Sam Puckett! And Sam Puckett does NOT cry, so come on!

I MAY BE STRONGER than usual.

Short? Sorry I Really Luv writting but I'd really many homework adn I couldn't make a space 4 writting this weekend :'(


	7. Finally Make a Move!

Hi guys! Homework again! :( I REALLY HATE HOMEWORK! Plus I've been busy guys sorry :(

I dont own iCarly

-IN SCHOOL-

Sam's Pov.

I'm getting frustrated! I can't say anything and I feel I'm going to explode RIGHT NOW!

What should I do? Tell him now? I've fight against my feelings for three years, and

I'cant do it anymore! I feel like if not telling him at least today I'll explode!

-iOMG-(Remember its a fanfic)

Carly: But you love him!

Sam:I don't love BRADDDD!

Carly:The computer says you do it!

Sam:Its a stupid computer app!

Carly:You been acting different!

Sam:No I haven't ...

Carly:Yeah you have!

Sam:Carls! Dont you remember?

Carly:Remember what?

Sam: Oh nothing [Leaves]

-LATER-

Sam's Pov.

Ahhhhhhhhhh WHY ME!

I had to met the dork!

And she HAS to love Carly!

WHY?

Freddie: Hey!

Sam: (Oh no) Hi!

Freddie:I was looking for you

Sam:Really? You sure Carly didn't tell you to come and find me?

Freddie: Oh! Comme on Puckett! Whats up with you today?

Sam: Nothing

Freddie: Come on you know you can always count on me

Sam: [sights]

Freddie: [Seets next to her] [sights]Whats up?

Sam: Really wanna know the truth?

Freddie: Of course! Tell me

Sam: (Hesitates) Hummm I don't know!

Freddie: Oh cmon' FRIEND!

Sam: (That last word made me feel confortable) [SMILES]

Freddie: What?

Sam: [GETS UP] And stands staring at Freddie

Freddie: [laughs] What?

Sam: [Sits next to him again]

Freddie: Hmmm

Sam:[Gives him a sweet kiss]

Freddie:[shocked]What...

Sam: Sorry

Freddie: Why..

Sam: I didnt wanted to do it but I have hid this for too long I couldnt hold any longer and...

Freddie:[shuts her with a sweet kiss]

Sam:[Sadly] I felt very bad when I saw you dancing with Carly...

Freddie:[Hugs her]

Sam: [Put her head on his shoulder]

Carly: There you guys are...Wow what happened here!

Sam:I finally heard you

Carly: And you made a move?

Sam:I thiink...

Carly: Well..I'm happy for you.[Freddie gives Sam a short and quickly kiss and then hugs her]

Carly:Awww.

The End !

I hope you liked it :)

Thanks 4 reading! ILuv Ya!


End file.
